Summer Heat
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: An intense heat wave. A stuffy apartment. A broken air conditioner and two people about to get a lot hotter. Maybe with the help from a frozen ice cream treat?


**Title: Summer Heat**

 **Summary:** An intense heat wave. A stuffy apartment. A broken air conditioner and two people about to get a lot hotter. Maybe with the help from a frozen ice cream treat?

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters & #Lindseride

 **A/N:** Alright so this is just a little hot Kelly/Erin love fest just for fun and hope you like it!

* * *

"Where's the fan?"

"Fan's broken."

"It's broken also? AC is broken…fan is broken…"

Kelly cast a glance at his wife and couldn't help but offer her a small snicker as she made her way over to the fridge pulled it open a few seconds, stuck her head close to the top of the freezer part and then looked at him in despair. "At least it gets you out of your clothes."

"Not fully. With all these windows open…" Erin groaned as she neared him but then stopped as his hand reached out to grab her and pull her onto his lap. "You want to be closer…in this heat? I don't think so."

"Was hotter last night," he wagged his brows as held her place a few feet from his outstretched grasp.

"It was also dark."

"Could make out on the floor," he chuckled as she slumped down into a nearby chair. "They are working on the AC. Whole city is melting."

"We need a fridge with an automatic ice cube maker."

"Even those run out at times."

Erin shot him a narrowed gaze that only made him laugh a bit harder. "I guess…maybe some ice cream," Erin muttered as she pushed herself up off the chair and slowly padded back to the kitchen. "It's frozen…should cool me down."

Kelly's desire couldn't help itself as he watched her slightly bend over, her perfect ass peeking out a bit more from her short shorts and his eyes catching a glimpse of her breasts underneath her slightly damp tank top. Clad in just short himself, he pushed himself up off the couch and headed toward her.

Just as she clutched one of the ice cream bars in her grasp, she turned and watched as her husband neared. "Thought you were warm," he mentioned as he the fingers on his right hand slowly slid up her somewhat sweaty side and came to rest just below the now pert nipple.

"Your fault," she muttered as she tore open the top of the ice cream bar wrapper and bit off a small piece. She cast a seductive glance upward and instantly his mouth was on hers. For a few seconds the icy tingle of the sweat treat cooled them down but as soon as it melted between their two tongues, the temperature started to soar once more.

"Wanted…to cool down," she gently moaned as he bit off the next piece and started to move it down her jaw to her neck. "Oh my…g…" she started as his lips started to nip at the sugary substance that now clung to her glistening skin. "Kelly…" she groaned as she bit off another piece and then closed her eyes as his tongue invaded her mouth on its quest to capture some of the cool substance for himself.

As the same time his right hand moved up under her tank top and rested under the mound of her breast. His fingers offered a pinch to her already pert nipple and the swollen nub started to tingle a bit from the prolonged sensation.

"Oh damn…" she moaned once more as she felt herself instantly wetten. His fingers released the now pulsing tip, let it recover a few seconds before he pinched it again. Her lips offered a small gasp as painful pleasure coursed through her entire being.

With her pressed up against the fridge there wasn't much room for her body to give in to his and Kelly determined that he needed to fix that. So with a swift motion his strong arms scooped her tiny frame onto his shoulder and he hurried toward the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed and then looked down with a hungry gaze; his male member already on its way to showing her how much he needed her now.

"Mmmm," he growled as she slowly removed her tank top and he gazed upon her pert breasts. Within seconds he was on top of her, another bite of the nearly devoured icy treat that he let melt in his mouth a few seconds before he let it run down her left breast.

"Oh Kelly…." She moaned as his lips started to circle the pert tip a few seconds before his teeth started to nip and her body exploded with intense pleasure. She tried to claw at his shorts to free him of his pulsing pain but he captured her wrists above her head and then looked down with a carnal glance.

"Good enough to eat," he whispered as he started to nip at the bits of sugary residue around her mouth and jaw.

With her wrists still captured above her head her body could only helplessly writhe in his grasp; something that made his pleasure for her gain greater momentum.

"Taste…so good…" he panted as he let her hands go free. This time it was his turn to offer a gasp of delight when her right hand landed on his swollen shaft and started to gently knead the top of the swollen tip. "Erin…" he tried as his body buckled with delight and he knew he had to make their connection.

Her lips offered another gasp as soon as they became one. Her body arched upward as little beads of sweat started to form at a more rapid rate. She dug her small nails into his back slightly and then moved one hand to his ass and the other to his head, one part a squeeze and the other a pull that made his body respond with the right amount of action.

"Do…that again…." he gently begged as he silenced her next words with another searing kiss.

Between the heat the two of them were generating, the stuffy apartment, no effective air flow and it being the dead heat of the afternoon, it wasn't long before they were both glistening from head to toe, hair wet but climax about to be reached in shear heated delight.

"Now…"

"Not…yet…" Kelly moaned as her fingers slid up his sweaty side and landed on his little pert nipples. She gave them both a squeeze at the same time which forced his body to respond in kind – by upping their rhythm. "Close…" he gasped as his body continued to blaze with sexual delight.

"Kelly…now…" she begged as she felt her body inwardly begging for fulfillment that only his could provide. "YES!" She shouted audibly as he exploded inside her filling her body with an extra layer of warmth – but one she wasn't about to complain about.

He slumped down on top of her slippery frame and then looked into her hazel Green eyes with a satisfied glance. "Cooler?"

She responded in kind by giving him a pinch to his ass that made him laugh and gasp at the same time. "Your fault," she stammered as he slowly pulled out of her and then flopped down onto the sweaty bedcover; their bodies only a few inches apart.

"Good thing we have sheers over the windows."

"But they're open," she reminded him as she propped herself up on one elbow and then looked down into his warm blue sapphires. "Think a few might have heard."

"A few jealous maybe," he smirked as she leaned in and planted another warm kiss on his salty lips. His hand snaked behind her head and held her lips captive against his for a few seconds while they shared another few moments of pleasure before she slumped back down beside him. "You're still cold," he snickered as his fingers teased the tip of her still pert nipple.

"You know men claim they know so much about breasts and yet you have no clue," she teased as his grin widened.

"Wanna educate me?" He playfully dared as he propped himself up onto his elbow and looked down at his wife's beautifully flushed face. "Like…are they both the same size?"

"Seriously?" She giggled as he nodded in agreement. "You tell me. You look at them more than I do."

"Well…" he started as he gently wiped a bead of sweat from her face and then planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"But…you ate my ice cream," she stated with a small pout.

"Wanna punish me?" Kelly wagged his brows.

"Absolutely."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** okay so if it made you smile, blush, or fan yourself a little then it worked! Yay please do review before you go so I know it worked hehe and that might inspire me to write a few more little M rated pieces for our fave couple.


End file.
